The Feeling of Completeness
by fallingstarr
Summary: Rory just broke up with Logan and is on her way to visit Jess in Philadelphia. Will old friends rekindled their romance or are the sparks gone? But what if she finds herself stuck in the middle between Logan and Jess? Who would she choose?
1. A Gift and a Breakup

**Note: I do NOT own Gilmore Girls. If I do, I wouldn't be writing this. Also, this my first fanfic, so be nice. I might add some characters later that's not in the show. If I do, those characters I own.

* * *

**

Situation: Rory _was_ going out with Logan, whom she met at Yale. Rory never slept with Dean or Logan, meaning she is still a virgin. Lane is dating Dave. Jess did open his bookstore with his friends, Chris and Matthew. Rory is in her Senior year. Lorelai is married to Christopher.

* * *

**Chapter 1 A Gift and a Breakup**

Rory was lying in her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"I have coffee…" Lorelai Gilmore woke her daughter up as she walked in her room.

"Mean…need sleep. Thursday. Play. No sleep. Finals." said Rory.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you. It sounded like you were trying to say something like I'm the best mother ever, since I woke up at four in the morning just to make you four pots of coffee."

"FOUR POTS?!" Rory suddenly woke in amazement as she questioned her mother.

"Jeez. No need to yell! But yes, I did made four pots. I went to the garage and found a new coffee maker that Sookie gave us last year for Christmas. And I can't seem to remember why we didn't use the damn thing."

Rory was walking out of her bedroom and looked in amazement as she saw four coffee pots waiting for her. She then turned to her mother.

"I can't believe you were serious!"

"Well, I never joke about coffee. You should know that, offspring. You're a Gilmore! And you also didn't answer my question."

"It's because we always to go Luke's for coffee if we ever run out."

"What is up with you this morning? You seem really crappy."

"I'm sorry. It's just that last night still bothered me."

"Ahhh…. That's right. Your date with Logan. How did it go?"

"Ugh. I don't even wanna talk about it. He was such an ass. I mean he cant even nice to me on our last date!"

"Well, you did leave him on the altar on your wedding day, then postponed it, then break up with him a week later." Lorelai paused. "But, now since telling the truth and speaking our mind about Logan, I just wanna tell you that he's an ass and a bastard and anything else that's bad that you can think of. So, I take it, you made the right choice by breaking up with him?"

"The best!"

"Well, what do you say if we celebrate with a movie night to night. We can order pizza, Chinese, Thai, and I can also ask Luke to make us a little something-something. I'll even let you pick the movies and you can just relax at home, while I buy the junk food and stuff."

"Oohhh…I can't today. Jess invited me to his book signing today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"What?! You're going to Philadelphia? When did you exactly plan this? How come I didn't know? Wait, did you just said that Jess wrote a book? What about¾" Lorelai rambled.

"Mom, chill. You know Jess wrote a book. He sent you an invitation too remember? And I told you that I was gonna go to his gig like months ago, when I got the invite. Besides, it would be rude not to go. He and I are still friends. Besides, Dad and Luke are best friends. And you, my dear, is also engaged to Luke."

Lorelai smiled. "Really? Oh, is that the little card that says something about a bookstore?"

Rory nodded.

"Oh. Well, I just sort of chucked it when I read the word 'bookstore'. So that might explained why I completely lost."

Rory chuckled.

"Rory? Are you sure you want to go? I mean you just broke up with Logan, like last night."

"Yeah. I'm sure. Besides, I read the book that Jess wrote. It was a amazing! And it just sort of made me realized something."

"What's that?"

"That when I'm with Logan, I'm a different person. I mean I used to hate drinking and partying and stuff. But now, look at me. I drink. I had an extravagant 21st birthday party that I didn't enjoy."

"Okay. Well, I guess I should let you get ready while I drink my 20th cup of coffee."

Rory smiled as Lorelai walked to the door. For the next two hours, Rory was getting ready. She wants to look her best, although she's not sure why. After all, she and Jess are best friends and they haven't seen each other in a long time. Maybe that's why. Or maybe there's something more...perhaps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked it the kitchen and found her mother looking at some of the mail that came while drinking coffee.

"You know, too much caffeine can kill you." Rory said, surprising her mother.

Lorelai jumped. "My God, you scared me to death! And no, coffee and caffeine can no kill me. I'm a Gilmore. And stop acting like Luke!" Lorelai protested.

Rory laughed. "Any mail for me?"

"Um…..yeah…there was one like two days ago. I forgot to give it to you. I put it…somewhere…"Lorelai said, gathering her though. "Oh yeah, it's in the living room."

"Okay, thanks."

Rory walked into the living room and found her letters, she quickly went through it.

"Renewal, renewal, credit card offers, more credit card offer…Jess?" Rory was surprised to see a letter from Jess. She immediately sit down on the couch, eagerly opening the letter.

_Dear Rory, _

_Hi Rory. I got your invitation to the wedding. Thanks for inviting me. I just wanna tell you congratulations. However, I still wanna tell you, that I hate you husband (because when you're reading this, you're probably already married to that jerk). Anyways, best wishes. You happiness is my happiness, Rory. Loving someone, does not always mean that you'll end up together and be happy for the rest of your life. I'm mature now. I get that. So, all in all, I just wanna say congrats and best wishes. I love you, Rory Gilmore._

_With Love, __always and forever yours,_

_Jess Mariano_

Rory wiped her tears away, she was so touched by Jess's letter. It might be short and simple, but with that, he already explained his feeling and his sincere congratulations to Rory. His genuine care for Rory was also visible in the letter of his.

Then, the door bell rang. Rory got up and answered the door, but couldn't find anyone there. There was only a car, driving away, and a package, with her name, waiting for her at the foot of the door.

Rory brought the package in and walk into the kitchen.

Without looking up, Lorelai asked her daughter who was at the door. Rory simply put the box in front of her mother to acknowledge her who was at the door.

"Ooohhh… Who's it from?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say. Should I open it?"

"Well, if you don't open it, what are you gonna do with it?"

Rory nodded and opened the package.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Hit that little pretty, purple button on the bottom of this page and let me know. Also, if you have ideas, they are more than welcome. All reviews are greatly appreciated, even if you hate my story.**


	2. The Gift

**Note: Okayy, so i think there might have been some mistakes on the first chapter. Someone mentioned that I wrote somewhere in the story that Lorelai is engaged to Luke. So, just to clear everything up, Lorelai is married to Christopher (the wedding in Paris happened- sorry for not clearing that up earlier). And I also changed my mind about Rory being a virgin. Let's just said she _did _slept with a very married Dean after Jess asked her to run away with him. nd again, thanks so much for the reviews! ****

* * *

****Chapter 2 The Gift. **

"Oh my gosh! Mom, Look at this!" Rory gasped as she handed the gift she just received.

"Um…wow. This is really…um…something." said Lorelai sarcastically, who couldn't find the significance of the gift her daughter just received.

"Mom! It's the first edition of _The Great Gatsby, The Old Man and the Sea, _and an original copy of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice _and _Jane_!"

Lorelai now understood the significance of this gift. Rory has a burning passion for books and reading, so for Rory, receiving books are the best thing that could happen in the world…other than world peace.

Rory opened the book, flipped a couple of pages, and was stunned to see a letter slipped in it. She began reading it out loud, so her mother…no, her best friend, can hear.

_Dear Rory, _

_Congratulations on your marriage. This is a wedding gift from me, TJ, Liz, and Doula. We all know how much you love reading and how much you will enjoy this. _

_Always, _

_Jess._

"That's it?" Lorelai asked, surprised that Jess, who has always care and love Rory genuinely wrote a letter so short and simple.

"Yeah, I guess." Rory said sadly. She, too, was expecting more. Maybe another letter saying how much he loves her, how much he wants to be with her, and how he will fight for her.

After a moment or so, Rory got up and decided to go to Luke's and get some real breakfast instead of just drinking two gallons of coffee.

**Lorelai and Rory are walking across the gazebo to Luke's for some breakfast. **

"I still don't understand, why you won't drink the coffee I made, especially for you. I mean, I woke up early in the morning just to make you happy." Lorelai protested.

"You think drinking two gallons of coffee will make me happy?"

"Yeah, duh! You're a Gilmore. A Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai Gilmores love coffee! It's like a trait. You know, like a gene that you inherit."

Rory laughed. "Right, no offense. But I don't really wanna die anytime soon." Rory joked.

**In Luke's**

Rory and Lorelai seated themselves and were surprised that April Nardini, Luke's long-lost daughter was the one who greeted them and took their order.

"Hey, Lorelai. Hi, Rory." April said, as she walked over from the counter to where they were sitting and giving them each a hug as soon as she reached them.

"Hey, April. What are you doing here? Don't you have like school and finals?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Yeah, where's Luke?" chimed Lorelai.

"Oh, he's getting ready upstairs. He's taking me to Jess's book signing, since I finished my finals and have a four-day weekend." April explained.

"Oh." said the Gilmore girls together.

Then, Rory and her mother order their breakfast. After, they finished, Rory told her mother that she, too, should finish packing, since she'll probably stay for the weekend.

"Why are you staying for the weekend? Don't you wanna spend time with you parents, oh my beloved offspring?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, maybe not the whole entire weekend. Just until tomorrow, or Friday."

"But, why?"

"Well, the forecast said that it might snow and driving in the snow is really dangerous." Rory said, finding excuses. "Plus, there might be some hard wind blowing. It's for safety precaution." Rory added as soon as she saw her mother started smirking.

"Right. Like I don't know you just wanna spend some more time with Jess."

"Whatever, mom. I gotta go." Rory said as she started rising from her chair and walk towards the door.

"Bye. Call me!" said Lorelai as Rory was giving her a mother-daughter kiss on the cheek.

"Bye. And yes, I will call you as soon as I get there." replied Rory.

Rory walked towards the door and turned to face her mother again. "And mom? Don't worry. Luke'll be there." And with that, she put Lorelai's mind and heart at ease and left, leaving Lorelai with a smile.

* * *

**So, if you have any questions or comments, just message me or something and I'll try and reply them ASAP. Also, I will try my best to keep on updating, but I have my finals next week and all my teachers are giving us tons of homework so we can review...so, I don't know if I can update _every single day. _I'll try to at least update every two days...it depends, but no gurantees. Now, please review, so I can improve the story. Ideas are welcome. And if anyone wants to help me with the story, tell me. Because when finals are here, I'm going to probably spend a lot of time studying. So, help would be great! Now hit that little pretty button!**


	3. A New Life Unfolds

**Note: You guys, thanks somuch for the reviews! Also, if anything in the story might seem similar to your story or any other stories you've read, my sincere apology. I swear this is an original story. It's just a coincidence. Also, this chapter is a little longer, so I hope you enjoy it. And I'm thinking that the story might be shorter than I thought it would be.

* * *

**

Chapter 3 A New Life Unfolds

Rory pulled up in front of a small quaint building. This building belongs to Jess, her best friend and ex-boyfriend, whom she loved very much. Rory stop the engine and just sat in her car…reminiscing her life about six or seven years ago, when she had first met Jess. Rory wondered what would've happened if she had said yes when Jess asked her to run away. What would it be like? Would they have gotten married? Rory can't help herself to wonder. Just then, a knock from her car window, surprised her. She saw none other than Jess himself, smiling at her. Rory rolled down her window.

"Hey, are you gonna just sit there or are you gonna come in?" Jess asked.

Rory smiled lightly and nodded. "I'll be there in a second."

Jess nodded and went back inside the bookstore. Rory inspects him from inside her car. Jess was right, he has been growing up…He's also cuter and hotter than ever. Rory shook her head.

_No, I can't do this. I just broke up with Logan. It's not fair to either one of us. _Rory thought to herself. She took her mind off the subject, and got out of her car. She locked her car and walked in the bookstore. She took a glance at Jess who was still greeting his fans and signing his books that they had bought. She also saw two guys standing behind Jess, who she assumed was Chris and Matthew.

She walked around the bookstore, looking through the books. Most of the books in the store are mostly by Hemingway. _Just like my Dodger. _Rory thought. Rory remembered how much Jess loves Hemingway. She picked up _The Old Man and the Sea_ from the shelf and walked over to one of the sofa and started reading. A moment later, she felt like she was being watched and lift up her head.

"Enjoying the book?" Jess asked.

Rory nodded. "Well, you know how I am with books."

Jess nodded and as he's reaching for the sofa next to Rory, he said, "Right. I remember."

"So, nice place you got here." Rory complimented.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! It's very quaint and homey."

"Homey? Is that the best word you can think of?" Jess laughed.

Rory smirked at him. "Well, it's better than me saying that the place is dull." she joked.

"Well, everyone's got their own taste right?"

Rory nodded.

"Jess!" a man called. "Break's over!"

Jess nodded. "I'll be right there, Chris." He turned to Rory. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Well, I'm kinda tired, so I might just go back to my hotel. But, I might be back later."

"Okay. Where are you staying?" Jess asked as he was rising from his seat.

"Umm…The Blue Plaza… I think…it's right around the corner."

"Oh. Okay…I'll talk to you later then?"

"Definitely."

About fifteen minutes later, Rory had finished reading and was walking back to her car. As soon as she got inside her car, she noticed that she had forgotten her cell phone inside the car and than she has 31 missed calls. She pressed a button to see who was calling her so many time.

"Logan?" Rory asked herself, surprised.

She dialed an familiar number and listened for the connection tone.

"Hello? Ace?" the voice on the other side greeted.

"Logan? Did you call me?" Rory asked coldly.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could talk over dinner. I wanna apologize for everything."

"Logan, don't you think it's too late for you to apologize to me? I've been waiting for you to apologize since we got back together last year."

"You're the one who broke off our relationship, Rory! I tried to be 'your perfect man' remember? I committed myself to you!"

"You're the one who cheated on me!" Rory yelled, her temper rising.

Rory started driving back to her hotel and managed to talk with the addition of yelling and a little bit of crying with Logan, at the same time. At the end of the conversation, the agreed to meet for lunch the day after she goes back to Connecticut.

**Later that night…**

Rory was just finishing her dinner when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was her mother. Rory immediately picked up the phone.

"Hi, mom!" Rory greeted.

"Oh, thank God! So, you're not hurt or anything." Lorelai said, relieved.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, a so-called daughter of mine, said that she was going to call me as soon as she got to Philadelphia and I never got the call. So I assumed that she either hasn't reached Philly yet, or that she's hurt. Her father said that I'm in denial, because I refused to think that she had forgotten all about me. Or calling her parents."

Rory slapped her forehead. "Oh, that's right! I knew I forgot something!"

"Oh, so you admit that you _did_ forget about me."

"No…it's just that…" Rory started explaining to her mother about what happened today…the phone call with Logan and the spark that Rory felt when she was with Jess.

"But, I don't know if I can be with Jess, you know? It's just that he has his own life now. He has his bookstore and his books and everything! Oh my gosh, Mom! You should've seen how many people were there to buy his books!" Rory said proudly.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun…or so to speak. But, I gotta go. Your dad is planning this party with my parents, sort of like a congratulations kinda thing."

"Wait, what congratulations thing?"

"Shoot! You weren't supposed to know that! Um, well, on Tuesday I went to the doctor, 'cause I haven't been feeling well lately…and I had to get some tests done, and yesterday the doctor called and told me that I was…pregnant."

"You're what?!" Rory exclaimed. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I gotta go. Bye!" Lorelai said quickly and hang up.

Rory laughed lightly. A new life is being born into the world by her mother. How ironic is that. Rory yawned and realized how tired she was. She made a mental note as she brushed her teeth to call Jess to apologize for not showing tonight. She also made a mental note to leave early tomorrow morning so that she could go home, congratulate her whole family, help her dad and grandparents with the party planning and be there for her mom.

* * *

**Note: So, I might not be able to update until like let's say...over the weekend. My teachers are working our butts off for the finals, but anyways, I will try to write the next chapter tonight and update it tomorrow. But I'll probably won't have time til tomorrow afternoon or the weeked. Once again, thanks for the reviews! Feel free to keep on reviewing!**


	4. Questions Unrevealed

**Note: Hey, thanks to all that reviewed. I think there's prolly going to be one or two chapters after this one. Sorry the story's going to be short. By the way, the baby is the Chris's.

* * *

Chapter 4 Questions Unrevealed.**

Rory was on her way to meet Logan for their date-no, her _meeting _with Logan. She was still driving towards her destination when her phone rings.

"Hello?" Rory answered. Rory was busy thinking of what Logan had to say that she didn't even bother to look at the caller I.D. to see who was calling.

"Hello, offspring." Lorelai sang.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, it's mom, who else do you think it is? Can't you recognize my beautiful voice?"

"Oh, sorry. I was…never mind that. So, what's up?"

"Well, I'm looking for some maternity clothes right now with your dad and we came across this beautiful baby jumper."

"Okay…"

"Well, see the thing is your dad and I can't decide what color we should get for the baby."

"Hmm…let me think. What are the color choices?"

"Well, there's baby green, baby pink, baby blue, orange, and a shade of purple. I wanted to get the pink one but your dad insisted on blue. So, we thought and we decided to let the baby's big sister pick it out for her."

"Or him." Rory said in unison with Christopher on the other side of her phone.

Rory chuckled. "Um…get baby green. It can be a boy or a girl color. And if it's a pretty shade of purple, you should get purple, too. And blue, too. But, wait..no, let's just stick with the green."

"Okay, thanks, hun. By the way, your dad says 'Hi.'"

"You're welcome. And tell dad I said hi too. Well, I gotta go. I just got to the café, where I'm meeting Logan. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"O-righto, hun. Good luck! Bye!"

Rory walked inside the café, and found Logan. It turns out that he already ordered for her and gestured Rory to sit down.

"So…How are you?"

"Just fine." Rory answered icily.

"Listen, Ace…I'm really sorry."

Rory scoffed. "Yeah, right." she said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. I wanna make amends to you. Please, just give me another chance."

After two hours of persuading Rory to go back in his arms, Logan succeeded into getting Rory to agree to go to a dinner date with him. They continued to talk and become friendly. Rory left about an hour later. She was walking to her car, accompanied by Logan. when her phone rang. Rory saw on the caller I.D. that it was Jess. Rory lied to Logan, saying that it was a business and that she preferred to be left alone. Logan nodded understandingly and said good-bye to Rory.

Rory picked up the phone. Jess told her that he was visiting Luke, April, and the rest of his family. He would also like to visit Rory and her family. Jess told her that he made a reservation at a restaurant in Hartford that they all could go to and Rory agreed. They continued on to talk for hours. At the end of the conversation, they agreed to meet at the bridge, they used to go to.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT: oooo...a cliff hanger...you should all prolly guessed by now that the next chapter's going to be something about Rory being stuck in the middle, between Jess and Logan. and the last chapter would prolly reveal who she chose. Who do you think she'll choose? VOTE now!**


	5. Forbidden Love

**Note: So, the new chapter's up...hope you enjoy. I would also like to thank those who reviewed and voted. If anyone would still like to vote, HURRY! Because I'll prolly start writing the next chapter tonight or tomorrow...so...HURRY!

* * *

Chapter 5 Forbidden Love.**

Rory is having a movie night with her mother, who is now on bed rest, having their regular movie night. Christopher, who came to work at his father's law firm a few months ago, is away on a business trip, with his mother, Francine Hayden, who occasionally help him with the family business.

"So…" Lorelai said.

"So, what?" Rory asked. Somewhere in the back of Rory's mind, she knew where the conversation would go. Her mom would probably question her about her relationships with Logan and Jess.

"Well…how are your boys?"

"Logan? Oh, he's fine. And Jess is still here, helping Luke with the diner and stuff." Rory said lightly.

"Okay, you know what? I'm just gonna cut the crap." Lorelai said, her voice now became more serious. "What do you think you're doing? Going out with Logan again? I thought you and Jess were an item."

"Mom…it's not that simple."

"Well, then, explain it to me…we've got all the time in the world, Ror. You know how I feel about Logan. You know that I prefer you to be with Jess rather than with Logan. No matter how much I hated Jess in the past, that was in the past. The new Jess is who I think you should be with. Rory, listen to me…if you let Jess go now, you might not have another chance with him. It's hard enough to get a second chance…let alone a third chance."

"Mom…it's just…Logan and I- we- we love each other. We were exclusive before... You know how I fell-head-over-heels in love with him. I even agreed to a non-string relationship…"

"Yeah, but, Ror…" Lorelai cut. "That was before. He cheated on you, remember?"

"And I forgave him for that!" Rory defended, her voice now rising slightly.

Lorelai sighed. "Rory, can you just think about this? Because from what I heard, Jess did not just come here to visit Luke and us and help Luke around with the diner. He came here for you. When you didn't come back to the grand opening of his store and the book signing, he was devastated. He came here to rekindled the romance you had with him. He felt the spark."

Rory looked at her mom, and sighed. "Really? Who did you hear it from?"

"Luke."

Rory nodded. "Oh."

"Well, would you at least think about all of this?"

Rory nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning, mom. Good night."

" 'Night, Hun." Lorelai said, as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

After that, Rory left her mother's room and went to her own room. Rory, sat on her bed, crying, and pondering over what her mom just said to her. Rory admitted to herself, that she too, felt the spark when she visited Jess in Philadelphia. But, Logan promised her that he would change, and so far, he has done nothing, except pleasing her. He has proven his love for Rory….but, so has Jess. After a long thought, Rory fell to an uneasy sleep.

**The Next Morning...**

Rory was sitting in the gazebo, reading _Pride and Prejudice _that Jess had gotten for her, while waiting for her dad to drive her mom to Luke's at the same time, so they can all get breakfast together. Ever since Lorelai had become fatter because of the pregnancy, she started thinking that she's fat and ugly and that Christopher, Rory, and everyone else she loves will leave her. The doctor assured Christopher that it's just the hormones. As time goes by, Chris and Rory have adapted to Lorelai's hormones, and every morning at seven, Rory would leave the house for breakfast and wait for her parents at the gazebo, and by seven thirty, her parents would arrive, and they would have their breakfast. Lorelai is now a coffee addict than she was before. She craves for coffee every five minutes.

Rory looked at her watch. It's seven thirty. She wonders where her parents could be and decided to call. But, just as she was getting her phone out of her purse, her phone rang. It was her father.

"Hey, dad, where are you guys?"

"Hey, Hun. Sorry, we let you waited for us. Your grandparents came just as we were getting out of the house and now we're on our way to what Emily call 'a nutritious and healthy breakfast.' and Richard call 'the right breakfast.'"

"Oh…I see. So do you want me to catch up with you guys or what?"

"Well, your mom managed to get you out of it. Saying that you're meeting with Logan. So, if your grandparents call, tell them you're on your way to visit Logan."

"Okay. Thanks guys. I'll just go Luke's by myself."

"Okay, kid. We'll see you back at the house later okay? Then we can all go to Luke's for lunch. Bye."

"Bye."

Rory put the book and her phone inside her purse and began crossing the street to Luke's. She saw Jess through the window helping the customers…and smiling.

_Gosh, that sexy smile…_Rory thought to herself. This is the first time that Rory had seen Jess smiling to a customer. Jess used to be reluctant towards the customer…not to mention cold.

Rory walked in the diner and was greeted by Jess.

"Hey." Jess greeted.

"Hey. Anywhere?"

"Sure."

"What'll you have?" Jess asked, taking her order.

"Um, do you have to ask?"

"Never min…coffee and chocolate chips pancake with bacon and sausage on the side…and scrambled eggs, right?"

"You got it…and can I have some coffee and donuts to go later for my parents and me?"

"Sure…coming right up."

Rory can't help herself to sense that there was something that's bothering Jess. Something that makes him seemed distance towards her. She hasn't been speaking to Jess for a while…she was too busy with her newfound relationship with Logan.

Jess came bringing her food an coffee.

"Here, you go."

"Thanks."  
"Uh huh." and with that, he left.

Then, the door was opened. A girl with a medium long, brown hair, with an innocent smile, walked in. She walked over towards the counter.

"Can I have a coffee and a chocolate chip pancake with bacons and sausage on the side, with a couple of donuts to go please?" she ordered.

"Sure, coming right up." Jess said as he finished writing her order. She went back to tell Caesar and came back out and started flirting with the girl. And Rory was starting to get jealous.

Rory came home after her breakfast and started flipping through the channels on he TV. She couldn't find anything, so she started reading her book again.

While she was reading, she can help herself to think about her relationships with Logan and her feelings for Jess. She is now in a relationship, that she doesn't wan t to be in with a guy that her parents hate. But at the same time, she can't get up to courage to break up with Logan because she just doesn't want to lose him. But, she has to choose now, before she makes a decision that would change her life forever...

* * *

**NOTE: _Please, please, please_ review!**


	6. Flashback

**Note: Okayy...so this is just to catch you guys up, in what I mean 'a decision that would change her (Rory's) life forever.' Thanks again to those who reviewed. I already got the result. I hope you enjoy the second to the last chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 6 Flashback.

Rory has been sitting on her couch for the last two hours…thinking. Se doesn't want to give up the hope that Logan would change and yet at the same time, she doesn't want to let her feelings for Jess to go away. She wants to be with Jess. She loves Jess with all her heart…but Logan makes her happy…for the most part. They have a great life together. Somewhere in the middle of her thought, the cell phone beeped, indicating a text message has been delivered to her. She picked up her phone, and with a touch of a button, began reading the text message. It read:

_Rory, have you decided? I'm still waiting for your answer. Love always, Logan._

It has been a week since Logan waited for her answer, so she decided that today is the day that she would give Logan her answer. She texted back:

_I'll meet you at the gazebo in Stars Hollow at seven. I'll give you the answer then. Rory._

_**Flashback…**_

_**Roy and Logan have been dating again for some time. She and Logan are now having dinner in her favorite French restaurant that Logan used to take her to, Bon Cena. It has been a quite dinner, they would make small talk every now and then. Rory for the most part, was thinking about…Jess…and the good times they shared when they were teenagers. Before Rory knew it, their evening was coming to an end…she and Logan are eating the chocolate mousse for dessert. Just then, Logan took something out of his pocket and handed it to Rory. It was wrapped nicely. **_

_**"Open it." Logan gestured. Rory nodded and followed his instruction. It was a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet. "Happy anniversary." Logan added. **_

_**Rory had forgotten all about their anniversary and was stunned to see that Logan remembered. Rory managed to say thank you. Soon after, they were on their way back to the apartment they shared…except for the fact that Logan's only there on weekends and special occasions…so it's not their apartment to share, really. Logan now lives in New York, so he could go to work easier and faster. At least, that's what he said…but Rory doesn't believe him.**_

_**When they got out of the elevator, Logan told her to close her eyes, because he has a surprise for her. Rory smiled and closed her eyes.**_

_**"Okay, you ready, Ace?" Logan asked as they walked in the door. Logan guided Rory, so she wouldn't fall. **_

_**"Logan…what is this? Can I open my eyes now?"**_

_**"Only if you're ready…"**_

_**"I'm ready…"**_

_**Rory opened her eyes and saw that the lights have been dimmed and candles were lighted everywhere. Rose petals were on the floor and there were roses all around. In the middle of the room, stood a giant box…about 5 feet high and there feet wide. **_

_**"Oh, Logan…It's beautiful." Rory said as she walked around the room. It was indeed beautiful and romantic. Rory was so touched. She walked over to the box and turned to Logan.**_

_**"Can I open it?" Rory asked playfully as she smiled.**_

_**Logan nodded and walked over to her. Inside the box was a smaller box, then a smaller one, and so on…After about twenty minutes, she finally got to the smallest box that looked like a jewelry box. **_

_**"Logan? What is this?"**_

_**Logan took it from her and got down on one knee.**_

_**"Oh my gosh…" Rory muttered.**_

_**Logan opened the jewelry box, and inside was a 24 carat white gold engagement ring, with a special cut pink diamond engagement ring. **_

_**"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I love you…I wish to never part from you from this dy on, Rory…so with that in mind, Ace, will you marry me?"**_

_**Rory froze. She never expected Logan to propose to her.**_

_**"Logan…I--" Just then her phone rang, cutting Rory in the middle of her sentence. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was her mom. **_

_**"I have to take this…It's my mom."**_

_**Rory went outside and answered her call. Ten minutes later, she came in and found Logan waiting by the door. **_

_**Rory sighed. She walked over to Logan and kissed him passionately. **_

_**"Is that a yes?" Logan asked, impatiently, as he pulled away from Rory for breath.**_

_**Rory, on the other hand, just kept on kissing him passionately. And after an hour long of making-out session and repeated question from Logan's end, they pulled apart.**_

_**"I'll take that as a 'yes.' " Logan said.**_

_**Rory sighed. "Logan, I-- I don't know…"**_

_**"What are you talking about, Rory? What don't you know?"**_

_**"Just give me time to think about it, okay?"**_

_**"Fine." Logan answered icily. **_

_**Rory gave him a peck on the lips and said, "I'm late…I have to go meet my mom." Rory said goodbye and left. **_

_**End of flashback…**_

Rory hasn't told anyone about the proposal…not even her mom or Lane…She's just so confused about everything. She feels stuck in the middle between Jess and Logan. She doesn't know what to do…what to say to Logan.

Fifteen minutes later, her parents came home.

"We're home, Lucy." said Lorelai.

"Hey, kiddo." said Christopher who found Rory sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys…"Rory greeted back as she gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I gotta go. Richard's waiting for me at the car. Bye, babe." said Christopher as he gave her a kiss and then he said goodbye to his unborn child and give him(or her) a kiss (on Lorelai's stomach). Next, he said goodbye to Rory and give her a kiss. He then left.

"Mom, I need to talk to you…"Rory said to her mom as soon as her dad left, in a serious tone.

"Okay…" Her mom said. "Should I what until later to show you what I got?"

"Yes…" Rory said in a 'duh' tone.

Rory then began telling her mother about everything…her feeling for Jess and Logan…the proposal…and everything else in between. She also asked her mom for her opinion about everything.

"Well? So what do you think? Should I accept his proposal?" Rory asked.

"Well, honey, you know how I feel about Logan. But I want you to be happy. And if it means you marrying into the Huntzberger clan, then I'm fine with that. I'll try to like him and accept him….just like I did with Jess. But, Rory, I also know how you feel about Jess…right from the beginning. And I also know how he feels about you. So, I suggest that you take the time you have left to think about it. I don't want you to say 'yes' to Logan alter, just because you're not prepared, and then, breakup with him and all those stuff again. I don't wanna go through that twice. Remember how my mom and I went shopping for that dress? Let me just tell you…It was _not_ fun. Just remember to follow you heart."

Rory nodded and thank her mom. She then decided to take a walk. With no destination in mind, she finally found herself standing in front of Luke's looking for Jess through the window. She finally understands what she has to do. She walked in and walked over to the counter, where she found Jess, reading _Oliver Twist_.

Without looking up, Jess greeted her and handed her, her coffee.

"Jess… I don't want a coffee…" Rory said.

Jess looked up, "Really? WOW!"

"Jess…I'm serious. I need to talk to you…somewhere private."

"Okay." he said. "Luke, I'm taking my break now." he called to the kitchen.

In less than ten seconds, Luke popped out of the kitchen. "Don't be late! Oh, hey, Rory. You know what? Take as long as you want…"

Luke, just like Lorelai, has been planning to get Rory and Jess together. In fact, right after Rory called, Lorelai called Luke and told him everything.

Rory and Jess kept on walking, neither of them said anything along the way, including their destination. But, they know where they are headed towards to. The bridge.

* * *

**Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated**


	7. I Love You

-1Chapter 7 I love you…

When they got to the bridge, Rory poured her heart out of Jess.

"Jess…I love you." Rory said. Jess then pulled her into a passionate kiss, which Rory deepen as soon as she realized what was going on.

They continued to talk and kiss. Rory then looked at her watch. It was six forty-five. Rory reluctantly said goodbye to Jess and demanded him to call her later. Jess has decided to move back to Stars Hollow and go to Philadelphia to managed his bookstore every other week.

When Rory reached the gazebo, he found Logan already waiting for her.

"Here we go…"she said to herself.

She marched over to Logan.

"Hey, Ace." Logan greeted her with a hopeful smile.

But instead, Rory finds herself crying. "Logan, I'm so sorry."

"Oh."

Rory can't believe she's letting a chance to live with a man who loves her so much to go."

"But…why?"

"Jess."

"I can never be good enough for you, can I?"

"You are, Logan…but Jess is just--Jess…I love him…I loved you. Or I thought I did…but now I'm not so sure…"

Rory and Logan continued to talk and they mutually agreed to remain friends. As Logan was leaving, he turned towards Rory, "Was I ever good to you? Or was I just a jackass? I wanna know because there's this girl, who I think I might have a chance with…and I think it's time for me to get serious, you know?"

Rory nodded. "You weren't a bad boyfriend, Logan…you were just being--you know…an ass. But you're a great person." Rory assured him.

Logan nodded, thanked her and left. Rory was on her way home. She can't wait to tell her family about her and Jess. _They're gonna be so thrilled!_ Rory thought. But, when she got home, the lights were all off and the cars were gone…indicating that they weren't home. Rory came into the house and turned on the light…just as soon as they lights were on…

"SURPRISE!!"

"Oh my gosh!" Rory muttered. She was astounded to see that everyone was there.

Jess walked over to her and got on one knees. "Rory, will you marry me?"

Rory cried of happiness. "Yes, Dodger. I will…"


	8. Note This is not a chapter

**Note:: Okayy…so that was the last chapter…the end of the story…what did you think? By the way, thanks for the reviews….they were greatly appreciated!!**


End file.
